


Making Sense

by chippy8833



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gap Filler, M/M, Mostly Smut, Series Compliant, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippy8833/pseuds/chippy8833
Summary: Gap Fill - What happened immediately after the scene in Toby's room where Toby and Adil got together.





	Making Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I was close to being done with this before I realized that there aren't really that many Toby and Adil sexy times on this website. So hopefully there are some people out there who are looking for that.
> 
> Sorry if I messed up any of the details. I haven't seen all of The Halcyon, just Toby and Adil's storyline.

Toby sighed happily, eyes closed, as he rested his forehead against Adil’s, the taste of Adil’s lips still on his tongue. He held Adil’s face gently in his hands.

“Take me to bed,” he whispered. His voice was so thick he could barely form the words. He could feel a heat growing in his stomach.

“I thought you had to go to work,” Adil said playfully.

“Work can wait.” Toby rubbed his nose softly against Adil’s.

“Toby,” Adil said more seriously. Toby pulled back to look at him, dropping his hands towards Adil’s collarbone. “Have you ever … done this before?” Adil asked carefully.

“No.” Toby squeezed Adil’s shoulders.

“With anyone?”

Toby glanced down. “No,” he said, less confidently.

“We don’t have to rush into anything,” Adil reassured.

“I’ve waited twenty years. I’d hardly call that rushing.”

“Are you sure you want to?” Adil looked into Toby’s clear brown eyes.

Toby cupped Adil’s face again. “For the first time in my life, I’m absolutely sure about what I want. Now,” he said with authority, “take me to bed.”

“As you wish, Mr. Hamilton.”

Toby squinted his eyes at Adil as a big smile spread across his face. He pulled Adil in for another kiss, sweet and passionate. His heart leapt as Adil put his hands on his hips and lead him backwards towards the bed. Adil broke the kiss to undo the tie he had so recently put perfectly into place. He pulled it out from under Toby’s collar and tossed it to the floor. He pushed Toby, who fell back onto the mattress with a bounce. Toby propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Adil intensely, lustfully, as a lock of hair fell over one eye. The heat in his stomach was spreading.

“I don’t want to wrinkle your work clothes,” Adil said, standing over Toby with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Well then, I guess you’d better take them off.”

“Yes, Mr. Hamilton,” Adil replied. He began by untying Toby’s shoes and carefully removing each in turn. He placed them on the floor side by side. Next he slid off Toby’s socks. Toby watched, fascinated by Adil’s reverence and his own arousal at it. Adil crawled over Toby until his knees were straddling Toby’s hips. Still propping himself up with one hand, Toby used the other to grab the back of Adil’s head and pull him in for a kiss. Toby moaned as their tongues met. He had never felt such strong desire. His body ached with it. Breaking the kiss, Adil gently slid Toby’s vest off over his shoulders. He folded it neatly and set it aside. He did the same for Toby’s shirt, slowly undoing each button, one by one. To Toby, it felt like it took an eternity, but the glacial pace was exquisite torture. By the time his shirt was finally removed, he was desperate to have Adil’s hands on his body, but Adil just sat there, staring at Toby’s naked torso. He seemed to be waiting for permission. Well, Toby would give it without hesitation.

“Touch me,” he begged.

Adil obliged by running the palm of one hand over Toby’s nipple, hard from the recent exposure to the cool air. Toby gasped. Adil could feel Toby’s heart pounding. It was as if the heat that originated in his stomach was radiating right through his skin.

Toby suddenly became aware that Adil was still in full uniform and there was no way he was having that. He reached up and tugged on Adil’s bowtie until it came undone and he tossed it aside. Even that small change sent a thrill through Toby’s chest. It was a chink in Adil’s carefully constructed professional facade, and Toby realized he was getting to see the real Adil. It made him grin like an idiot.

“What?” Adil asked.

“You.” Toby pulled Adil in for another round of kissing. Adil smiled against Toby’s lips. Toby unbuttoned Adil’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled the sleeves roughly from Adil’s arms.

“Careful,” Adil admonished. He neatly folded his jacket and set it to the side. He wanted a gentler pace and Toby had to calm himself down a bit. Toby let Adil remove the rest of the upper half of his uniform, placing each article just so out of the way. Toby didn’t mind going slower as he was very much enjoying the show. Finally, Adil was down to only a white tank top. Toby reached out and ran a hand up Adil’s stomach. He gasped at the taught muscles he felt there. He pulled the tank top off and tossed it aside, not nearly as important as Adil’s uniform. Toby’s eyes travelled up Adil’s body, taking in every inch of his skin, until they landed on his now disheveled hair. Toby had never seen Adil with his hair in any state other than slicked back perfectly, and he was astonished at how beautiful it looked this way.

“Why do you keep looking at me like I’m the first human being you’ve ever seen?” Adil asked.

“You are,” Toby replied. He grabbed the back of Adil’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His tongue explored Adil’s mouth and he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Adil pushed Toby back into a full lying position. He trailed kisses along Toby’s neck and collarbone, while Toby let out a series of small moans. He could feel his skin prickling with goosebumps as Adil kissed him. He caressed Adil’s back, feeling the smooth curves of his shoulder blades and spine. Adil’s mouth found one of Toby’s nipples and he began licking and kissing it. He gently pinched the nub between his teeth and pulled on it. Toby gasped. Adil’s ministrations were walking the line between pleasure and pain and it thrilled Toby. His body felt positively electric. Adil kissed further down Toby’s stomach. He unbuckled Toby’s belt and yanked it from his trousers forcefully. He folded the belt in half and gave a sharp tug to either end, causing it to snap loudly in the middle. Toby shivered. He noted that there was a naughty side to Adil that showed itself in bursts, all the more shocking for their contrast to his usual gentleness.

Adil let the belt slide from his hand onto the floor, a wicked smile on his lips. He slowly unbuttoned Toby’s trousers, the whole time staring into Toby’s eyes intensely. Toby propped himself up on his elbows and bent his legs so he would have leverage to lift his hips. Adil pulled his trousers off, folded them neatly and set them aside along with Toby’s other clothes. He sat up on his knees, Toby lying before him in nothing but a pair of cream-colored underwear. The fabric was bulging and Adil stared. Toby was normally awkward and a little self-conscious, but he liked the way Adil eyed the obvious indication of his erection; it turned him on even more. Toby’s breathing rate increased. He could feel the heat in his blood permeating every inch of his body. His mind was begging, pleading, screaming for Adil to take his underwear off. And finally, Adil did. Toby’s erection bobbed up towards his stomach. There was a pause, a small shock for both of them, as Toby was revealed completely.

Adil looked up at Toby carefully. “Are you sure?” he asked, barely above a whisper.

Toby leaned forward on his elbows. “Yes, I’m sure. I want you. I want you to touch me. Please.”

Adil swallowed thickly. Before Toby quite knew what was happening, Adil had grabbed the base of his cock and engulfed the rest of it with his mouth. Toby rolled his head back and moaned sharply. It was the sound of suddenly getting what you’ve been waiting for your entire life. Toby had never had his member inside anyone’s mouth before and the sensations were incredible, the wet heat, Adil’s tongue sliding along his shaft. And then Adil started to suck. Toby fell back on his back and moaned again. He threw one arm over his mouth, regretting how loud he had been and afraid someone would hear. Toby raised his head to watch as Adil’s lips traveled from the tip of his cock right down to the very base and back up. Locks of hair fell over Adil’s eyes and a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. Toby wanted to touch Adil, touch those beautiful black tresses. He reached out and clenched both fists in them. Adil groaned and Toby immediately let go.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked frantically.

Adil slid his mouth off Toby’s saliva-slicked cock. He was panting and breathless. “Do that again,” he commanded, before taking up Toby’s penis again. Toby obeyed and grabbed at Adil’s hair once more. He tugged a little harder this time and Adil groaned more loudly. Adil’s head bobbed up and down more rapidly. One hand cupped Toby’s balls and the other pinched one of his nipples. All the things Adil was doing to him were too much for Toby. He could feel his orgasm building inside. His heart was pounding, his lungs were struggling for air, sweat was forming on his brow.

“Adil, I’m really close,” he choked out. Adil sucked harder. A few seconds later Toby cried out as he ejaculated into Adil’s mouth. His orgasm washed over his body in waves. He had never experienced anything so pleasurable. He splayed out on the bed, throwing his arms over his head. Adil sidled up to him, still swallowing and wiping his mouth. Toby felt positively euphoric basking in the afterglow. He breathed deeply as his body calmed. Adil brushed aside a lock of Toby’s hair that had become plastered to his forehead.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.

Toby looked up at Adil and smiled. “Better than that,” he said, finding renewed energy. He sat up suddenly, rolling his and Adil’s bodies as he did so. He now sat on top of Adil, knees straddling his hips. Adil reached around and slapped Toby’s bum. Toby gasped in shock. An impish grin slowly spread across his face. “Cheeky,” he said admonishingly. Adil laughed, pleased at Toby’s reaction.

“What do you want me to do?” Toby asked. “Teach me.”

“Well,” Adil said thoughtfully, “you could kiss my neck.”

Toby moved in slowly, pressing his lips to Adil’s skin. Adil sighed. Toby could feel his lover’s heartbeat in his pulsing veins. He rubbed his nose against Adil’s nape, breathing in the smell of him, sweet and earthy. Toby trailed kisses down to Adil’s collarbone, where he latched on and sucked, hoping to leave a mark. Adil gasped and Toby was thrilled to hear it. He moved his mouth up to Adil’s ear.

“What else do you want me to do?” he whispered.

Adil grinned at him. He was very much enjoying that the tables were turned and he got to give a Hamilton orders for a change.

“You could play with my nipples,” he said. At this point, Adil was so turned on he could barely get any words out at all.

Toby pinched both nubs between his fingers. He started kissing, sucking and gently biting one nipple and then the other, causing Adil to let out small moans the whole time. The response he was eliciting from Adil made Toby incredibly happy. He kissed down Adil’s stomach, his hair falling forward and trailing along Adil’s skin. Adil was quite ticklish and he nearly wanted to pull away, but it was making his body feel even more alive.

When Toby reached the top of Adil’s trousers, he unbuttoned them and began shimmying them down. Adil maneuvered his body to assist in their removal and Toby eventually got them all the way off. Toby was careful to fold them and put them to the side with the rest of Adil’s uniform. Somewhere along the way, Adil had toed off his shoes. Toby located them, pulled off Adil’s socks and set all of that neatly aside as well. He enjoyed the feeling of Adil watching his naked form the entire time.

Toby hopped backed on the bed, sitting on both knees beside Adil’s lower body. He stared almost reverently at Adil’s bulging underwear for a few seconds before he slid them off. Adil’s penis stood straight up, so dark it was almost black. Toby sat there staring, mouth agape. He didn’t move for what seemed like such a long time that Adil started to get nervous.

“Toby, you don’t have to,” he said.

Toby finally snapped out of it and looked up at Adil. “I want to,” he said breathlessly. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Toby moved slowly, certain of what he wanted but less certain of how to get it. He took hold of the base of Adil’s cock and leaned down. He closed his eyes and gently pressed the shaft to his cheek. He gasped through his open mouth.

“Oh,” was all that Adil could manage as he watched the scene that unfolded before him, propped up on his elbows. The sight of his penis against Toby’s face was far more erotic than he could have imagined.

Toby was surprised at the heat of it. He moved his head so he could take the tip into his mouth. Adil groaned and arched his back. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Toby let his tongue dance over the head with his lips still closed around it. Slowly he slid Adil’s cock further into his mouth. He rubbed the whole length of his tongue along the shaft, feeling veins and taught skin. The sounds coming from Adil told Toby that he liked what Toby was doing, and all Toby wanted in that moment was to make his lover happy. He began bobbing his head, trying to keep his teeth out of the way. He managed to take in the entirety of Adil’s cock on the way down. Adil began squirming and bucking his hips. He pawed at Toby’s shoulder until Toby reached up and their hands clasped tightly together. Toby increased the pace and sucked as hard as he could. Adil groaned as he felt his orgasm building inside him.

“Toby, I’m going to cum,” he managed to get out in a strangled voice.

Toby slid his mouth off Adil’s cock and began pumping it furiously. His saliva acted as a lubricant and his hand was moving so fast it was only a blur.

The knuckles on Adil’s hand holding tight to Toby’s, were practically white. He threw his free arm over his mouth as his body stiffened and he moaned loudly through his orgasm. Most of the ejaculate landed on his stomach, but a little splashed Toby’s chest. Adil laid there with his eyes closed, heaving for breath as he slowly came down from his climax. Toby still held his hand.

When he opened his eyes, Toby was staring at him, and he couldn’t read the expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Toby snapped out of whatever thoughts he had been thinking and smiled. “I told you, better than that,” he answered. Toby hesitated. It was clear he wanted to say something, but he looked down shyly instead. Finally he screwed up the courage. “Was I...” he started, but then paused, thinking better of his words. “Was it good?”

It was Adil’s turn to smile. He wondered at the almost childlike question, but it produced a warmth in his chest. “Better than that,” he said.

Toby seemed relieved. He slowly stood from the bed and walked over to the wash basin. He splashed his face with water and dried it with the towel hanging there. He also wiped off his chest. Toby slipped into his oversized robe and went back to the bed. He sat beside Adil and gently cleaned off his stomach with the towel.

“Toby,” Adil said.

“Hmm?”

“Won’t you really be late for work?”

Toby’s face fell. “Are you trying to be rid of me?”

“No,” Adil replied. “I’m just worried that someone might come looking for you.”

Toby hated that Adil had a point. “Fine,” he said, petulantly. He reached over and picked up the handle of the phone on his bedside table. “Yes, could you please connect me with Mr. Billingsly of the home office?” Toby waited a moment. “Hello, Mr. Billingsly? This is Toby Hamilton. I’m feeling a bit under the weather today.” Toby did a fake cough into the phone. Adil giggled and Toby quickly stuck his tongue out at him. This only made Adil laugh harder. “And, erm, I’m afraid I won’t be able to come into work today. Yes, thank you. Goodbye.” Toby hung up. “Happy now?”

Adil smiled up at him. “Must be nice to be able to play hooky without fear of being sacked.”

“One of the perks of being a Hamilton,” Toby said as he flopped down beside Adil, resting his head on his chest and throwing an arm around his waist.

“One of many,” Adil said. He began absentmindedly combing his fingers through Toby’s hair.

They laid like that for a few minutes, Toby listening to the sound of Adil’s heart.

“Adil?”

“Hmm?”

Toby hesitated. “How did you know about me?” he finally asked.

“I didn’t know,” Adil replied. “But I had a hunch. Do you know what you were doing the first time I saw you?”

“What?” Toby looked up at him.

“You were reading a book. I thought to myself that you’re a Hamilton, you’re good-looking, you could have any girl you wanted. But you were off in a corner by yourself reading a book. That was my first suspicion. And then there was the way you looked at me.”

Toby was surprised. “If I gave you a look, I didn’t know it.”

“No,” Adil concurred. “I sometimes thought I saw something there, a small spark, but it was as if even you weren’t aware of it. But it was probably just wishful thinking on my part.”

“How did you get so perceptive?” Toby asked.

“When you’re like me, you learn to look for hidden signs. You learn to read people in general, which definitely helps with my job.”

Toby traced patterns on Adil’s stomach and chest. Adil gently rubbed Toby’s back.

“What made you kiss me that first time, in the wine cellar?”

“I certainly didn’t plan it,” Adil said. “It was an incredibly foolish thing to do. But you were so close to me, in my personal space. You pushed me against the wall and your hand was touching my mouth. Honestly, I wasn’t thinking when I did it. And of course, I immediately regretted it after seeing your reaction.”

“You took me by surprise,” Toby interjected. “I was shocked. I couldn’t even form coherent thoughts. All I could think to do was run away.”

“And then all these terrible things started running through my head,” Adil continued. “I thought I had just destroyed my career, that it would get back to my family and they’d disown me, that I could end up in prison.”

“I’m sorry that you went through that,” Toby said. “I know what the hell of anxiety is like.”

“And then later, I saw when you rejected Lady Theresa’s request for a dance, and I thought, maybe... But I knew I couldn’t get my hopes up. My mind was in turmoil all night. I barely got any sleep. And I was so scared coming up to your room today. I must have started up the stairs and then turned around at least ten times. When I finally did it, I thought my heart was bound to beat right out of my chest. But then... well, you know the rest.”

“Are you glad now that you kissed me?”

Adil smiled. “Unbelievably so. This is beyond anything I dared hope for.”

Toby smiled in return. He continued running his fingertips over Adil’s stomach, fascinated by the rise and fall. “Adil?” he said after a few moments. “Have you... been with many men?”

“Toby, you don’t need to compare yourself with anyone...”

“No, it’s not that,” Toby interrupted. “It’s just that this is all new to me, this whole world. I don’t know anything about it, but I want to learn.”

Adil sighed, reluctant to say what he was going to say next. “There have been some men. Always quick and fumbling and messy, often in bushes in the park. Once in a while, I even convinced them to come back to my flat, but I could never convince them to stay the night.”

Adil could easily read the shocked expression staring back at him.

“You did that?” Toby asked quietly.

“Please don’t judge me,” Adil said. “You don’t know how hard it is to find other men like us. It’s not what I wanted, but I took what I could get. It’s a very lonely life.”

Toby sat up, staring into Adil’s deep brown eyes. “Not anymore, Adil. I promise.”

Adil grinned up at him. “You mean to say this wasn’t a one-time thing?”

“Definitely not. I need many, many, many more times.”

“You’re not going to change your mind and give women a go?”

“Never.” Toby shook his head. “Women never held any interest for me, and now I know why. You’ve showed me who I am.” Toby suddenly leaned down and clutched Adil in a great hug. Adil laughed at its unexpectedness.

“Why don’t we live the rest of our lives right here in this room?” Toby suggested. “We’ve got everything we really need.”

“We might start to get hungry,” Adil said.

“We’ve got each other and nothing else matters.”

“Your family might start wondering why you haven’t come out of your room. And they might start wondering what happened to their barman. Speaking of which...” Adil sat up and slipped out of Toby’s embrace.

“No,” Toby whined.

“My shift will be starting soon,” Adil said as he got up and began dressing himself.

“Don’t go.” Toby stuck out his lower lip, pouting like a small child.

“I have to, but I’ll be back.”

“Come back tonight after your shift.”

“It’ll be late.”

“I don’t care. Wait until everyone’s gone or asleep and then sneak back up here.”

Adil knew it was a bad idea. Not only because of the risk of getting caught, but he also didn’t want to deprive Toby of sleep. As Adil sat on the edge of the bed, Toby threw his arms around Adil’s shoulders from behind.

“Promise me.”

Adil sighed. “I promise.”

“Good.” Toby kissed Adil on the cheek. He bounded off the bed and helped Adil on with his coat. Then, after a brief search, Toby tied Adil’s bowtie for him. Adil looked in the mirror as he combed his hair back into place. Just when he’d gotten it perfect, Toby grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply. Adil nearly started to swoon, but he stopped himself. Toby pulled back and their lips smacked as they parted.

“There’s more of that for you tonight,” Toby said.

Adil caressed Toby’s cheek. “I can’t wait.”

After Toby checked that the coast was clear, Adil slipped out. He walked down the hallway in his stoic, professional manner without a backward glance.

As soon as Toby closed the door behind him, he sprang onto the bed wearing the biggest grin on his face. He hugged his pillow to chest, so tightly that he was sure it would be permanently deformed. He only stopped himself from squealing by biting his pillow. His heart was full for the first time in his life. He had never felt so happy before, though he had also never felt so scared before. Toby didn’t know what the future held, but he was glad that, thanks to Adil, he was finally making sense.


End file.
